


The Mirror Of Erised

by greyedges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, albus likes to get them into trouble and scorpius is unsure, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges
Summary: Albus finds the Mirror of Erised and convinces Scorpius to look at it with him, but neither of them are very good at telling the truth about what they see. Cursed Child Complaint.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Mirror Of Erised

The Slytherin dormitory was quiet except for the steady breathing of several sleeping boys, and the shuffling of two who were attempting to sneak out.

"Albus," Scorpius hissed, "We're going to get caught."

"No we're not," Albus assured, stepping over to his trunk, "I've got James' cloak."

Scorpius cringed, "It's never good when you've got to steal that from James."

Albus shut his trunk quietly and rolled his eyes, "Trust me, it's going to be fine. Now get under here before anyone wakes up."

He pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and held up the other end for Scorpius to slip under.

Alone, Albus could fit underneath entirely, but with Scorpius who was nearly six feet tall now, the cloak didn't cover their feet and they had to crouch.

The pair managed to make it out of the Slytherin common room without any trouble, but once they were in the corridor, every tiny sound made Scorpius freeze.

"What was that?" Scorpius hissed.

"Nothing, it's probably just a draft. We have to keep walking," Albus nudged his best friend in the side, encouraging him forward.

"Where are you even taking me?" Scorpius wondered quietly. "You know I'm not fond of surprises."

"I can't tell you," Albus smiled, "But don't worry, nothings going to jump out at you - at least nothing I've planned. I can't be too sure about what this castle has in store for us tonight. It's always an adventure for us."

Scorpius jabbed Albus in the side making the Potter snicker. "You're not helping my anxiety about getting into trouble. From our track record it could be either danger-trouble or scolding-trouble."

Albus shook his head fondly, "You worry too much."

The sound of paws walking on the stone floor made Albus freeze. His hand shot out across Scorpius' torso to make him stop. Both boys held their breath, waiting for the three Norris kittens to round the corner and sniff them out.

"We're dead," Scorpius mumbled, pinching his eyes shut as he gripped the cloak tightly to himself.

Albus didn't bother responding as a cat trotted around the corner unknowingly. The two boys let out a breath of relief when they realized the cat was just another student's, and not in fact the evil spawn of the late Mrs. Norris.

"See, we're fine," Albus insisted and he guided Scorpius further down the hall.

"You were scared though," Scorpius pointed out, a smirk playing at his lips, "For a minute there."

Albus scoffed, "Nah. I can't be scared, I've got Gryffindor blood in me," he replied in a mocking tone.

"It's pretty weak then," Scorpius quipped back.

Albus snickered at his best friend's witty comment and steered them around a corner.

"The surprise should be just be behind this door," Albus pulled out his wand and whispered a quick Alohamora and the door opened slowly.

"I never understood that spell - why lock your doors with it if you're gonna teach it to first years?" Scorpius asked rehotorically.

Albus glanced down the corridor to make sure no one was coming and then slipped the cloak off them, shoving it into his robe pocket, half of it hanging out awkwardly. They quickly stepped into the empty classroom and Scorpius shut the door behind them.

"Should I be nervous that you're taking me into an abandoned classroom? These stories are never good," Scorpius commented warily as he followed Albus across the room.

"It's like you don't trust me," Albus teased, poking Scorpius' side, making him giggle softly and step away.

It was then Scorpius noticed a very tall object concealed by a white, dusty sheet on the opposite side of the room.

"Is that the surprise?"

Albus nodded excitedly, picking up his pace, practically bouncing over to it. "Yes, it appeared here a few days ago. I thought they destroyed it from what my dad told me, but it's still here! Or perhaps it's a fake and doesn't actually work, but I guess we'll find out."

Scorpius eyed his friend carefully, "Are you going to tell me what it even is?"

"Oh, yes," Albus snapped back towards the hidden object and grabbed the white sheet, gently tugging it down to the floor, letting up a small could of dust.

"Woah..." Scorpius breathed out as he realized what was in front of them. "The Mirror of Erised? I'd only ever read about it in books." He stepped forward, taking in the intricate carvings around the frame, reaching up and gently running his fingers over the engravings of the words at the top. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and stepped away, adverting his eyes.

"I can't look at it," he shook his head, hugging his arms to his torso and shut his eyes.

"Why not?" Albus asked sadly, stepping forward and resting his hand on Scorpius' arm.

'Because I'm afraid to see my mum,' he wanted to say.

"I haven't looked yet either, I was too excited and knew I couldn't do it without you. We can look together at the same time," Albus suggested, keeping a comforting hand on Scorpius.

Scorpius seemed to think about it for a moment. He could do it if Albus was there to support him.

"Okay, yeah," Scorpius agreed.

Albus' face split into an excited smile and he jumped slightly, "Come on then." He reached down and grabbed Scorpius' hand, tugging him back towards the mirror. "We'll close our eyes and open them at the same time, okay?" Scorpius nodded and let Albus guide him. His heart fluttered at the feeling of Albus' hand in his.

The pair closed their eyes and took a few steps over until they guessed they were in front of the mirror and Albus let go of Scorpius' hand.

Scorpius could feel his heart pounding in his chest both from nerves about having to see his mum in the mirror, but also excitement that Albus had held his hand. He knew he would surely cry if his mother was standing in the mirror next to him, it had been so long since he'd last seen her face and he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold his composure. But if Albus was there, he could be strong.

"Three... Two... One..." Albus spoke softly and both their eyes opened on cue.

Albus stood there for a moment, waiting for the image in front of him to change, but it never did. He was standing there next to Scorpius, just like he was in real life. Except they were holding hands.

Albus felt heat rush up to his cheeks and glanced down at their hands to make sure he had in fact let go earlier - which he had. The mirror was surely lying, he was supposed to see the thing he most desired in life, not his silly little crush on his best friend. It had to be a fake.

"What do you see?" Scorpius' voice softly broke Albus from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh... I see my dad," Albus lied, "He's hugging me and telling me he's proud of me." Scorpius nodded as if he expected that. "What about you?" he asked.

Scorpius' mouth went dry as he tried to come up with something to tell Albus. He couldn't possibly reveal to the other boy that he saw them holding hands and smiling at each other, he'd just think Scorpius was weird. Weird for having a stupid crush. He had been so sure that he'd see his mother standing with him. Perhaps he'd finally accepted his mother's death. The thought didn't make him as sad as he had thought.

"You see your mum, don't you?" Albus asked softly, giving him a tender look.

Scorpius just nodded, "Yes, she's there with my dad and I. We're happy..." He lied shakily.

Albus reached out and put a comforting hand around his back, "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Should we just go? I don't want to get caught," Scorpius replied hurriedly, stepping away from the mirror and away from Albus' touch. He had never been very good at lying and with the image of them holding hands in the mirror and now with Albus' hand touching his lower back Scorpius was sure he'd turn into a blubbering mess if they stood there any longer.

"Oh," Albus was taken back by Scorpius' sudden change of mood, "Yeah... Okay." He pulled the sheet back over the mirror, attempting to make it appear untouched.

He then pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and wrapped it around his shoulders, giving Scorpius an assuring smile, "You know your mother would be proud of you."

Scorpius gave him a stiff smile in return, "Thanks..."

Albus wasn't sure what else to say, he'd never been great with words, so he smiled back warmly and lifted the cloak over their heads.

The two moved towards the Slytherin dormitory in silence, partially because they didn't want to get caught but mostly because neither of them knew what to say to the other and both were swimming with thoughts about what they saw in the mirror.

They were nearly half way back when Scorpius stopped abruptly.

Albus assumed the blond had heard something and went ridged, straining his ears to listen for the sound of a professor or tattletale cat coming down the corridor.

"Albus, I lied," Scorpius spoke. 

"Huh?" Albus turned to his best friend, realizing there wasn't anyone coming.

"I lied about what I saw in the mirror," he rephrased. "I didn't see my mum."

Albus was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Why would Scorpius lie to him? Albus would never judge him for what he saw, he couldn't really control it after all. 'But you lied to him too,' he thought to himself.

"Then what did you see?" he prompted.

Scorpius fiddled with his fingers nervously and he avoided eye contact with Albus even though they were barely a few centimeters apart.

"I saw us," he mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

Albus felt his heart rate pick up in excitement. There was no way they saw the same thing. "The mirror didn't work?" he asked dumbly. 

Scorpius shook his head, "No, it worked. We were..." he paused, his breathing becoming shaky with nerves, "We were together."

Albus felt every nerve in his body buzz with excitement, "Like, dating?" he practically squeaked out.

"Like dating," Scorpius nodded, finally glancing up to meet Albus' eyes.

Albus' mouth hung open slightly as he tried to process this. He wasn't sure how to tell Scorpius that he saw the same thing. He hadn't rehearsed how he was going to tell Scorpius about his feelings because he never thought he would.

"I saw that too," he blurted.

Scorpius furrowed his brow in confusion, "You did? I thought you saw your dad?"

"I lied - I thought for sure I'd see my dad - but it was just me and you standing there holding hands," he explained quickly.

"You're joking," Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows as if he was studying Albus to tell if he was lying or not.

"No, I..." Albus trailed off and his eyes went wide as he heard footsteps along with the sound of cat claws on the stone floor.

The two boys carefully turned their heads in the direction they had just came from just as an ancient Filch and one of the three kittens round the corner.

Albus nearly choked when he turned around and made eye contact with the cat. There was no way either of them could see the boys, they made sure they were completely covered by the cloak.

Filch noticed the cat pause and tilt it's head, eyes still locked with Albus' somehow. "Do you hear some naughty students, Mr. Norris?" he cackled, coughing a bit afterwards. Albus half expected him to turn to dust right there from the cough.

Scorpius tugged on Albus' sleeve causing him to jerk his head back around and break eye contact with Mr. Norris. "Let's go," the blond mouthed urgently.

Albus turned back for a moment to see the pair inching closer to them. He then nodded in agreement at Scorpius and they slowly began stepping away in order to not make any noise. 

The corridor suddenly felt longer than before and Albus was sure Filch could hear his heart beating out of his chest, and if not him, Scorpius could definitely hear it. His adrenaline was so high he could barely think. 

His heart was yelling at him to process what was going on between him and Scorpius mere seconds ago, but his brain was screaming for him to get his bum back to the Slytherin dormitories.

They made it around the corner a lot quicker than Albus had expected, and even though it wasn't the quickest way back to the Slytherin Common Room, it was the safest. They picked up their pace and once there was enough distance between them and Filch, Scorpius mumbled a silencing spell.

He tugged on Albus' sleeve and they bolted down the corridor, running as fast as they could with the cloak still over their heads.

They arrived at the dungeons in record time and Albus pulled the cloak off of them as Scorpius said the password and the wall opened up for them.

Stumbling into the common room, finally safe beyond the door, they both burst into laughter, doubling over as they caught their breath.

"I can't believe we almost got caught," Albus snorted, shaking his head.

Scorpius reached out and shoved him playfully, "I can! I told you it was a bad idea."

Albus cocked his head curiously, a sly smile turning up his lips, "Was it really that bad of an idea?"

"Yes," Scorpius insisted, straightening his robes, not noticing Albus' expression.

He then stepped closer to Scorpius, cornering him against the wall. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat as Albus moved his face closer. He watched as Albus' eyes flickered from his eyes down to his lips and didn't wait for Albus to make the first move. He leaned in and pressed their lips together eagerly.

Both of them could still feel the adrenaline from the chase pumping through them, the kiss now only adding fuel to the fire. 

Albus pulled away breathlessly only to whisper, "Still think it was a bad idea?"

Scorpius could only shake his head 'no', and pull Albus back in for a kiss, his hands on either side of Albus's face now.


End file.
